


Team Yell’s Curry Catastrophe

by Novorehere



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Accidental Vore, Curry, G/T, M/?, Other, POV, Piers is too goddamn tired for his own good, Pokemon Sword and Shield - Freeform, Shrunken Reader, Soft Vore, Vore, foodplay, g/t vore, male pred, please just let him rest, pokemon vore, safe vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26710825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novorehere/pseuds/Novorehere
Summary: You are a member of the notorious Team Yell, and you are about to have the biggest cookout of your life. (Literally). A little taste before the party starts won’t hurt, right?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Team Yell’s Curry Catastrophe

**Author's Note:**

> Contains Vore, my username is a lie.

It was massive. Beautiful. A true work of art. The enormous plate of curry and rice stretched out like a swimming pool, inviting you closer with its tantalizing scent. You had been waiting for this day ever since Marnie had agreed to host “curry night” at her place, but with a twist. You see, the new trend was to use dynamax bands to shrink people, which gave the opportunity for a party like no other. All of Team Yell was invited, and it was going to be spectacular. But you were impatient. Marnie had left for the Poké-Mart to pick up some extra ingredients for the appetizers, and instructed you all to stay put. But you were never one to just sit still with a feast waiting. You had managed to bribe Marnie’s partner Pokémon, morpeko, into giving you a ride downstairs in exchange for the location of the hidden treat drawer. And at last, it was in front of you, in all of its spicy, orange glory. But your celebration turned to fear as the door slammed open. You’d been caught in the act.

Piers yawned, stretching his arms above his head. Another long day of gym challenger battles was finally over, and now he finally got to have some well-deserved rest. Just as he was heading upstairs, a pitiful noise gurgled from the man’s stomach. Right, dinner. Marnie and the Team Yell goons were having some kind of cookout or something, so he’d just have to settle for a meal from the freezer. Suddenly, his nose caught a whiff of something delicious. Following the trail, Piers found himself staring at a steaming hot plate of curry and rice, right on the kitchen table. That’s odd. Marnie probably fixed it for him before she left for her little get-together. His belly let out a whimper again, and at this point, he couldn’t help himself. He grabbed a spoon from the kitchen drawers and dug in.

~~~~

In an instant, you realized the person entering the house was not, in fact, Marnie. The clunking of metal shoes on hardwood gave it away before you even saw him. Sporting a familiar black and white hairstyle and tired eyes was none other than Marnie’s brother, famous musician, and your very own Gym Leader, Piers. You breathed a sigh of relief. Looks like you had avoided a chewing out this time. Waving your arms, you sprung up and yelled out at the young man, who seemed to be walking into the kitchen. Fortunately for you, it seemed like he was in a good mood. Unfortunately for you, as you jumped to your feet, you slipped and fell face-forward into the lake of curry. With a goopy “splat,” you were immediately coated in the stuff. Coughing and rubbing the hot curry off your face, you managed to roll onto your knees. Though once you opened your eyes, you were met with the sight of a massive face peering down at you. A massive, tired, and ever-so-hungry face. Without giving you any time to think, a massive metal spoon came careening towards you. As a member of the highly esteemed Team Yell, you’d think that you could muster up at least a shout to get his attention. But in the moment you were utterly frozen, your mouth hanging open but no sounds coming out. He had to notice you eventually, right? Suddenly, the world shifted from underneath you. Piers had taken a hearty spoonful, and against all odds, in it you sat. Before you could even comprehend what was happening, you began to ascend towards his open maw. Time seemed to stop as you passed his lips... teeth... tongue... and then the world went dark.

~~~~

A rare smile crept over the young man’s face. This curry... was spectacular. Not at all like the frozen, watery garbage they usually had in the house. It was thick and sweet, with just the right amount of spice. He wondered whose recipe it was. One of her new friend’s, perhaps? No offense, but Marnie had never made a curry this good in her entire life. He coughed as he swallowed, surprised at how big the pieces of vegetable were. That’s just how they make it authentically, he supposed, as he took another spoonful. 

~~~

With a single swallow, you were gone. Your world collapsed in on itself as your entire body was squeezed into a hot, tight tunnel that threatened to crush the air out of your lungs. A passing heartbeat thudded in your eardrums, as well as the sound of contented chewing from above. You couldn’t believe what was happening. This was all your fault. If you would have just stayed put like Marnie asked, none of this would have happened in the first place. Your thoughts came to an abrupt halt as your body was unceremoniously squeezed into a more open area. A hearty gurgle welcomed you and the mouthful of curry you went down with. Gasping for air, you were met with a glistening pink chamber of rippled flesh. Oh Arceus, you were in his stomach. You’d heard stories of people getting swallowed before, but you never thought it would happen to you. Well... at least not like this. Stumbling to your feet, you finally spat out a wobbly shout.  
“P-Piers? Hey Piers! Can you hear me, Mate? I NEED HELP!”  
Banging on his stomach walls was futile, as they just bounced you back into the soup with a contented gurgle. It was no use. You sighed, defeated, and sank into the chest-deep pool of curry. It wasn’t the end of the world, you supposed. You knew that the dynamax phenomenon protected people from being swallowed all the time, but this was seriously not what you expected to be doing tonight. You’d just have to wait this one out. Eventually, you found a cozy spot in one of the many stomach folds and crossed your arms. The slow, rhythmic pulses rocked you back and forth, occasionally contracting violently as a rumbling, wet belch sounded off from above. You rolled your eyes. Marnie would tear your hide off if you were ever caught burping like that. But obviously, Piers could do whatever he wanted. He was gym leader, after all. Your eyes were suddenly caught by a glimmer of light. A glimmer of hope! All the shifting from above had caused a small object to surface from the gastric soup. Before another wave of curry could bury it, you took no time to pluck the familiar device from the goop. You sighed, wiping mucous off your phone’s screen. This was going to be an awkward call.

~~~~

“HuUUUurp~” Sighing contentedly, Piers leaned back in his chair and kicked his feet up onto the table. His hand hovered atop his slim midsection, occasionally rubbing at it to massage out a few trapped air bubbles. He normally didn’t have much of an appetite and was never a big eater, but tonight he really let himself go. It was that damn curry. It was just too good! He’d deal with the consequences later, but for now, all he wanted was to sit back and relish in this delightfully warm, full feeling. He could probably fall asleep right here in his chair if he wanted. Just as his eyes began to close, the door burst open. 

“Alright guys, I’m back- WHAT are you doing?”

Piers’ eyes shot open as he sat back up, almost falling off his chair in the process.

“Marnie, what the-(hic!) Knock on the door next time, geez!”

Marnie frowned, putting down the grocery bags she was holding. “I thought I asked you not to put your shoes on the table anymore.” 

Piers rolled his eyes. “It’s not hurting nobody.” 

“Just don’t let me catch you doing it again. ‘S nasty.”

“You got it, sis.” 

“Hang on, where did you get that plate of curry from?” Marnie interjected. “I had one left out for the boys... whatever, I’ll just fix another.” 

Piers looked at her quizzically. “Just one plate? For all them?”

Marnie stopped in her tracks, grimacing. She couldn’t lie to her brother. “They, uh, wanted to come over and have dinner, and... I promised them I’d use my dynamax bracelet to make them a giant curry. They... they wouldn’t stop pestering me about it!” 

Piers frowned. “You’ve been dynamaxing people again?” 

Marnie rolled her eyes. Her brother wasn’t too keen on dynamaxing his own Pokémon, so of course he wouldn’t like the new trend of shrinking people using the bands. “It’s completely safe, I promise. Even the other gym leaders do it. Why you should see Raihan’s instagra-“

She was cut off by her rotom-phone beeping for her attention. She reflexively picked up the smiling device and put it to her ear. 

“...Hello?” 

Marnie frowned. She looked at her brother, then down at the plate, then back up to Piers again. A small smirk crept over her face. 

“It’s for you.” 

~~~

In an instant, Piers face went white.  
A hand clasped at his middle. He looked at Marnie. She looked back, and smiled. 

“Sounds like someone bit off more than they could chew.”

The white on Pier’s face immediately turned to red. He looked down at his stomach and touched it tentatively. Could it really be true? 

Marnie laughed. She gave him a friendly slap on the back, causing him to cough. “Don’t worry about it, bro. Happens all the time. Those team yell grunts are always getting into something. Or someone, in this case. They’ll be fine, just a little shaken up. I’ve gotta check on the rest of ‘em, but If you need anything, lemme know.”  
And with that, she sauntered up the stairs toward her bedroom, her morpeko trailing behind.

Piers just sat there, dumbfounded, face red as a cheri berry. The rotom phone was still in his hands, and a tiny voice was coming through the receiver. 

“Oi, Piers? You there? You ok, mate?” 

After a good long while of sitting in silence, the man finally croaked out words.

“Don’t ask about me, are YOU okay???” 

“No worries! A bit sticky, but still in one piece! Also, you don’t need to yell, I can hear you just fine without the phone~”

Piers put his face in his hands as he felt a bubbling in his belly, and heard a deep gurgle from the receiver. He couldn’t imagine what they were going through in there. All that curry churning around in there... it made him feel sick just thinking about it. Wait- 

Piers jumped to his feet, slamming his hands down on the table. He had to get sick, and fast! “Ah, just gimme one second and I’ll have you back up in no time!” 

He started to run to the bathroom, when the grunt’s voice called out from the phone in his hands.

“WAIT!” 

Piers stopped in his tracks.

“You really don’t gotta do that, mate! Don’t give up your supper just cuz’ I was an idiot. Just... get some sleep. I’m fine in here for now, I promise!”

The lanky man sighed as he squatted down to sit on the bottom stair. He truly didn’t know what to say. If he sat completely still, he swore he could feel a friendly pat coming from his midsection. This was absolutely absurd, but he was too tired to object. If they wanted to stay in there so badly, they could spend the night with the curry for all he cared. Turns out, that’s exactly what ended up happening.

~~~~

You were more than happy to spend the night inside Piers’ belly if it meant that it wouldn’t inconvenience him. That was your duty as a member of Team Yell! But now, it was time to be quiet. You could feel the walls shift as the man crawled into bed, and felt his heartbeat slow as he drifted off to sleep. You gave the cushiony walls a pat as you laid back as well. The curry was already starting to disappear down into who-knows-where, but you were confident you’d be safe and sound ‘till the morning. And as the soft burbling lulled you to sleep, Piers fell into a deep slumber with one hand curled up on his belly.


End file.
